Mortal revenge
by Ikaros-san
Summary: Yaoi S x N. Sasuke y Naruto fueron víctimas de violación por medio de sus padres y hermanos. Éstos los dejaron tirados creyendo que los habían matado. Kakashi los encuentra y salva, además de que los entrena para cumplir con el único objetivo que tenían en mente: vengarse.
1. Episodio 0

**Episodio 0: la inocencia mancillada **

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo un nuevo fic Sasu x Naru. Debo decirles que esta idea la tengo desde hace tiempo pero como estaba ocupadilla con otros fics no pude hacerla antes pero bueno, aquí les dejo el cap. Me inspiré en la película de Kill Bill para realizar esta historia. **

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

Sasuke y Naruto a su tierna edad de siete y seis años jugaban alegremente en una caja de arena sin molestar a nadie. Eran solo ellos y su mundo de castillos de arena con el que imaginaban que eran caballeros en busca de aventuras.

Después de muchas horas de juegos en el arenero, sus padres, que habían quedado viudos de sus esposas a causa de un accidente aéreo, fueron por sus pequeños retoños para llevarlos a casa. Los niños felices por ver a sus progenitores, se lanzaron a sus brazos y siendo cargados, fueron llevados a su hogar.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Llegaron a la casa de los Uchiha para conversar un rato entre amigos y viendo a sus niños dormidos decidieron llevarlos a la habitación del jefe de la familia para que descansaran tranquilamente. Luego de dejarlos en la cama, sonrieron y salieron de ella para después regresar a verlos.

Varios minutos después, los niños despertaron de su sueño. Tallaron sus ojos para observar donde estaban y vieron como sus padres y hermanos estaban ahí muy sonrientes.

De pronto, un pelinegro muy parecido a Sasuke cerró la puerta con llave. Las sonrisas cálidas de sus parientes se transformaron en un instante en perversas y lascivas. A los pequeños se les hizo rara esa mueca en sus rostros y ya no pudieron seguir analizándolas a causa de que sus padres los tomaron bruscamente del brazo.

Los condujeron al respaldar de la cama y ahí comenzaron a desnudarlos sin contemplaciones. Los niños quisieron zafarse pero los hermanos se dieron la tarea de amarrarlos como si fueran prisioneros de guerra.

Con miedo, vieron como los seres que más querían iban desvistiéndose dejando ver sus partes nobles excitadas. Los niños querían zafarse y huir de ellos pero cada vez que intentaban liberarse, se lastimaban las muñecas por el esfuerzo. Con miedo y dolor sintieron como sus padres entraban de lleno en ellos comenzando a moverse como posesos sin esperar a que se acostumbren al dolor.

Con lagrimas en los ojos y suplicando que pararan, los infantes deseaban correr, pedir ayuda. Pensaban que era un mal y cruel sueño pero la realidad los golpeó al sentir como algo escurría dentro de ellos.

Cuando pensaron que todo había terminado, sus hermanos entraron de golpe como lo hubieran hecho sus padres hace momento atrás. Ellos eran más bruscos ya que los mordían en sus pequeños miembros y sus labios haciéndolos sangrar.

No sabían cuanto tiempo duró esta horrible experiencia, ya que la inconsciencia se hizo presente en los niños dejándolos desmayarse y apiadarse de ellos para que olvidaran, aunque sea un poco, la violación que habían sufrido a manos de sus padres y hermanos.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-N…no es cierto, ¿verdad?

-Pe…pero ¿cómo es posible?

-¡Esto llegó muy lejos!

-Nuestros niños…están muertos

El pánico y la culpabilidad llegaron a ellos de golpe. Habían matado a los pequeños sin que éstos fueran culpables de algo, excepto por ser los protagonistas de sus sucios y retorcidos sueños. La desesperación los hizo tomar los cuerpos y taparlos con las sábanas.

Salieron despavoridos del lugar. No podían llevarlos al hospital ya que comenzarían a preguntar sobre las causas de muerte, además de que la reputación de las empresas Uchiha-Namikaze estaría en juego así que optaron por lo más fácil, pero también lo más ruin: abandonar los cuerpos cerca de un basurero.

Al localizarlo, rápidamente y para fortuna de ellos, no había nadie en las calles. Los dejaron ahí como sacos sucios de ropa para darse a la fuga sin mirar atrás.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Un hombre peliblanco pasaba a altas horas de la noche ya que había salido tarde de su trabajo. Dio vuelta en un callejón y al entrar en él, vio un par de bultos enredados en sábanas. La curiosidad le ganó por lo que se acercó a ellos a investigar.

Las removió un poco y vio con sorpresa y horror a unos pobres niños heridos e inconscientes. Sin tiempo que perder, llamó a una ambulancia.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Pasaron varios días desde que los pequeños ingresaron al hospital. El hombre peliblanco no se separó de ellos en ningún momento y no lo haría hasta que los niños despertaran. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo cuando el pequeño pelinegro fue el primero en abrir los ojos y a los pocos segundos despertó el niño rubio.

-Hola pequeños. Me llamo Hatake Kakashi, saben dónde están ¿verdad?-les mira con su único ojo destapado

-…-los niños no responden y lo ven con recelo

-Tranquilos, no les voy a hacer nada-levanta sus manos en son de paz-los ayudé llamando a la ambulancia ya que los encontré envueltos en sábanas todos malheridos-analiza las facciones de ambos

-…-el pequeño rubio comienza a llorar y siendo abrazado al instante por el morenito intentando no llorar también

-_Al parecer lo que me dijo el doctor es cierto. Estos pequeños fueron violados brutalmente pero, ¿por quién? Los principales sospechosos deben de ser sus familiares ya que no han aparecido a preguntar por ellos. Aunque los niños no creo que quieran dar información tan fácil-_comienza a atar cabos y analizando todas las posibilidades

-Ya saben mi nombre, así que me gustaría saber el de ustedes-sonríe

-Mi…mi nombre e…es Namikaze Naruto-dice el pequeño rubio llorando aún

-Soy Uchiha Sasuke-el niño moreno se presenta con una falsa seguridad

-Bueno niños, sé que lo que voy a preguntarles no será nada sencillo, pero por su bien, debemos de detener a los causantes de su condición- habla seriamente con ellos pero sin asustarlos-díganme, ¿Quién les hizo esto?

-…-ninguno habla

-No tienen que hablar si no quieren, solo asientan o nieguen con la cabeza. Díganme, ¿fueron sus padres?

Asienten ambos niños.

-¿Fueron los únicos?

Niegan con la cabeza. Eso dejó indignado a Kakashi, ¿Cómo se atrevieron a mancillarlos junto con otros sujetos? Sin duda, estaban enfermos.

-Y los otros, ¿también son familiares suyos?

Asiente de nueva cuenta y esta vez, ambos niños lloran desgarradoramente. A Kakashi se le partía el corazón verlos así y sin más lo abrazó protectoramente.

-No se preocupen niños, ellos van a pagar muy caro lo que les hicie…

-Claro que van a pagar caro-interrumpe al mayor hablando con voz fría y vacía el pequeño moreno

-Pero no queremos que vayan a la cárcel-de igual forma habla sin sentimiento alguno el rubito

-Niños, qué están diciendo-les mira sorprendido por su cambio de actitud tan drástico

-Queremos vengarnos-aprieta los puños el pequeño Sasuke

-Quiero que sufran lenta y dolorosamente-Naruto estaba decidido también en su venganza

-Y tú nos vas a ayudar Kakashi. Ya que eres un famoso entrenador de artes marciales ¿no?-el peliblanco se shockea ¿Cómo era que ese niño…?

-Entrénanos, por favor- le pide muy decidido el rubito

-Está bien, pero el entrenamiento será muy difícil. Sabrán que están listos para cumplir su venganza cuando llegue el momento-no sabía si se iba a arrepentir de esa decisión pero de algo estaba muy seguro: no dejaría que les hicieran daño de nuevo

Agradecieron a Kakashi y esperaban con ansia su recuperación para comenzar a entrenar.

**Diez años después…**

Sasuke y Naruto tenían la edad de diecisiete y dieciséis años. Ya no eran los niños tiernos y dulces a los que les gustaba jugar con arena. Ahora jugaban con espadas, kunais y armas las cuales los hacían ser los mejores francotiradores y espías que existían, ni que decir de sus misiones, las cuales cumplían de forma impecable. Kakashi les había enseñado muy bien a "limpiar ventanas y barrer la calle"*. Aunque no todo era tan malo como se veía ya que, a pesar de tener una infancia traumática, no les impidió formar una relación más allá de la amistad.

-Han aprendido todo lo que les enseñe y estoy orgulloso de ello-los tres estaban sentados en sus muslos-y les tengo un regalo- acerca a ellos un par de espadas

-Naruto, la shiro ken* te ayudará a encontrar el camino correcto y la verdad-se la entrega viendo con algo de diversión la cara sorprendida del rubio- Sasuke, kuronotsurugi* te ayudará a traer justicia a quien lo merece

-Gracias Kakashi, las cuidaremos bien- ambos jóvenes hacen reverencia en agradecimiento por el regalo

-Solo recuerden que jamás la usen para matar inocentes, ni contra ustedes mismos-menciona serio pero feliz al verlos a punto de cumplir su venganza

-Estamos de acuerdo, que jamás la alzaremos contra el otro-Naruto toma la mano de su amado haciendo que ambos sonrían

A partir de ahora vivirían para ellos y para vengarse de Fugaku e Itachi Uchiha y de Minato y Deidara Namikaze.

*limpiar ventanas y barrer la calle es una forma de decir que son francotiradores expertos y son capaces también de deshacerse de sus víctimas sin problema alguno de conciencia.

*shiro ken= espada blanca en japonés

*kuronotsurugi= espada negra en japonés

**Continuará…**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Cuídense, nos veremos en el próximo capítulo. **


	2. Episodio 1

**Episodio 1: el cuervo sin cabeza**

**Hola de nuevo, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia y gracias por leer mi fic. Sin más que agregar, disfrútenlo. Dedicado a **

Uchiha Itachi, 21 años. Alto, moreno, ojos de color negro, esos que han suspirar a mujeres y hombres por igual. Serio, calculador, enigmático, en sí, un hombre al que no le afecta nada y que tiene prácticamente el mundo a sus pies.

También es muy bien conocido por ser de esos hombres de "aventuras fugaces" que llevan al éxtasis a cuanta mujer u hombre se les ofrezca sin pudor alguno para luego botarlos tal juguetes rotos que no sirven para nada. Con ese tipo de vida podría decirse que el Uchiha no tomaba en cuenta a ninguna persona para algo formal. Je, que equivocados estaban.

Itachi desde muy joven tuvo una gran adoración, más bien dos adoraciones por las cuales daría su vida para tenerlas a salvo pero, desde aquel fatídico día, donde se atrevió a ensuciar a sus adoraciones, jamás volvió a aferrarse a nada, mucho menos a protegerlo, ni siquiera a su actual prometido Deidara al que amaba, pero no tanto como para dejar su vida de lujuria y perdición.

Ese secreto, ese día, los enterró muy dentro de sí, esperando que ahí se quedara y jamás saliera a la luz. Si supiera que ese recuerdo lo golpearía de repente trayéndole consecuencias graves.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Itachi se encontraba en un club nocturno al cual iba de forma habitual para encontrar a su nueva presa.

Hasta ahora ninguno de los presentes le llamaba la atención, hasta que en la barra de bebidas se topó con un bello moreno de ojos azules que lo miraba intensamente y con una sonrisa coqueta. Sin tiempo que perder, se dirigió al chico.

-Hola lindura, ¿Qué haces aquí tan solo?-sonríe sensualmente el Uchiha

-Vengo a divertirme y encontrar algo de emoción-lo mira sugestivamente-Mi nombre es Hagane Kyoya y supongo que tú debes ser Uchiha Itachi- sonríe

-¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre lindura?-acaricia su rostro

-Digamos que tienes fama de conquistador por estos lados-se acerca a él

-Bueno Kyoya, ¿eso lo quieres comprobar en mi suite?-lo abraza de la cintura y se lo lleva a su habitación

-Eso me encantaría Itachi-kun-se pega más a él de forma melosa dejándose llevar

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Los besos y caricias no se dejaron esperar. El ambiente comenzaba a caldearse dentro de la habitación. De forma sutil y coqueta, Kyoya avienta a Itachi a la cama y sonriéndole, se sienta en sus piernas.

Itachi lo atrae a él besándole de forma desenfrenada. Jamás se había sentido tan completo con sus otras conquistas ya que Kyoya tenía algo que lo hacía sentir extasiado.

-Espera Ita-kun. Hay más- la puerta se abre dejando aparecer a otro chico de ojos azules y cabello negro un poco más bajo que Kyoya

-¿Es tu hermano?-sus ojos brillan de la excitación al ver el asentimiento del chico

-Mi nombre es Menma y quiero pasar una increíble noche con Ita-kun-se sonroja tímidamente

-Así es mi hermano de tímido pero, ¿Qué tal si lo ayudamos a perder su…"timidez"?-atrae a Menma hacia ellos sentándose también en las piernas de Itachi

-Estaré encantado de ayudarle- su comentario hace reír a ambos chicos

Las caricias volvieron a su auge y los besos desenfrenados. Itachi estaba a punto de desnudar a Menma cuando sintió un inmenso dolor que lo hizo caer y retorcerse en la cama. La causa, Kyoya había electrocutado al Uchiha con un pequeño dispositivo.

Lo último que vio antes de caer inconsciente fue la fría mirada de los morenos y una sonrisa siniestra en ambos rostros.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Despertó desorientado y desnudo mirando de un lado a otro sin saber su paradero, quiso liberarse pero varias cuerdas y cadenas lo tenían preso.

-Veo que has despertado-una voz entre las sombras se dejó escuchar

-¿Quién rayos eres y que quieres?-habló fríamente el Uchiha

-Que malo eres Itachi, ¿acaso te has olvidado de nosotros tan fácilmente?-otra voz dulce pero burlona hizo callar al moreno. Ese tono de voz dulce… se le hacía familiar

-¿Qué quieres? No se dé que me estás hablando-nuevamente trata de liberarse pero sin éxito

-Hay Itachi, han pasado diez años y aunque no nos reconozcas, nosotros te conocemos muy bien-unos pasos se fueron acercando hacia él

-Pero no te preocupes, muy pronto lo sabrás- la voz dulce se escuchó fría y distante que hizo helar la sangre del Uchiha

De las sombras surgían un chico de cabello y ojos negros y otro chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Abrió los ojos anonadado sin creer lo que estaba viendo.

-Veo que ahora nos recuerdas, Aniki-sonríe sádico

-Oh, mira Sasuke. Tal parece que ahora quisiera estar fornicando como conejo con Kyoya y Menma-el rubio se burla sonriendo igual que el mencionado

-Tienes razón Naruto, lástima que no tengamos ganas que andar con un pervertido-saca un kunai

¡No era posible! ¿Cómo es que aún seguían vivos? El remordimiento lo golpeó de pronto haciendo que algunas lágrimas salieran de su rostro.

-Oh, no llores Itachi. Estamos bien cómo puedes ver, aunque nos hayas tratado como unas vil prostitutas y que a pesar de que te pedimos que pararas seguiste metiendo tu porquería de miembro en nosotros- con falsa preocupación, el azabache se acerca a el

-¿Te sientes mal por habernos violado como el cerdo que eres?-finge comprensión y prepara un cuchillo

-Sa…Sasuke, Na…Naruto po…por favor, perdónenme-las lágrimas salen de sus ojos dejando ver con ellas su sincero arrepentimiento

-Lástima, llegas tarde. Diez años tarde-ambos preparan sus armas y comienzan a hacerle heridas en las piernas

La tortura física siguió a los brazos del mayor, siguiendo su abdomen y su espalda. Pronto su cuerpo se llenó de cortadas certeras y profundas haciendo que se desangrara rápidamente. Naruto cortó las cuerdas que sostenían a Itachi y cae al suelo como saco de harina.

-Ya me cansé de verte la cara- Sasuke saca su espada listo para dar el golpe final

-Yo me cansé que ver su cuerpo asqueroso-de igual forma, Naruto saca su shiro ken

-Adiós Itachi. Disfruta el infierno-ambos chicos le sonrieron por última vez de forma sádica

Naruto sin miramientos le entierra su espada en el corazón haciendo que la sangre saliera a borbotones del pecho y la boca. Sasuke mirándole con odio da un solo golpe con su kuronotsurugi a la cabeza de Itachi y al desprenderse del cuerpo de Itachi salió rodando como pelota.

-Tsk, me ensució la camisa Naruto y era la que me diste de cumpleaños-mira con fastidio las manchas de sangre

-A mi me llenó los pantalones que me diste Sasuke-de forma indiferente mira la sangre como si fuera algo común

-¿Y donde dejamos al cuervo sin alas?

-¿Qué no es mañana el cumpleaños de tu padre?-el rubio sonríe sádico mientras le besa

-Le va a encantar su regalo- corresponde con una sonrisa igual de torcida

Sin más que decirse, prepararon el regalo especial para el padre de Sasuke.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

El señor Uchiha recibió un gran paquete muy colorido y con un moño muy llamativo. Estaban presentes solamente Minato, Deidara, Jirayra y Orochimaru. Éstos últimos eran los padres de Minato y Fugaku.

-Bien Fugaku. Abre ese regalo que te mandaron-señala el paquete recién llegado

Con una semi sonrisa abre el paquete. Todos se asomaron a ver el gran regalo que había recibido y sus caras de felicidad se tornan horrorizadas en segundos: el cuerpo desnudo de Itachi con la cabeza cortada se dejaba ver en todo su esplendor. Una nota dentro de la caja que fue tomada con temblor por Fugaku, atreviéndose a leerla en voz alta.

-"Feliz cumpleaños señor Uchiha, espero que le haya fascinado su regalo. Pero no se preocupe, que no será el único el recibir a su hijo destazado. Dígale a Deidara que pronto será el próximo presente dirigido al señor Namikaze. P.D.: Sabemos quiénes son los culpables del asesinato de los pequeños Sasuke y Naruto"-al terminar de leer, se dejó caer de rodillas en estado catatónico

Ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a hablar. Hasta que el llanto de Deidara se dejó oír por toda la sala a lo que Minato rápidamente contactó a un conocido suyo y de confianza para contratar a los mejores guardaespaldas.

-"¿Hola? ¿Quién habla?"- contesta del otro lado de la línea un hombre con voz grave

-Soy Minato. Necesito a tus mejores hombres para que protejan a mi hijo Deidara-habla de forma rápida y angustiada

-"¿Pasó algo malo?"-dice con preocupación

-Luego te cuento, por favor mándalos a la casa Uchiha-menciona desesperado

-"No te preocupes amigo, te mandaré a los mejores del negocio. Tardarán unos diez minutos"-cuelga

Minato abraza a Fugaku dándole así el pésame. Mientras que Jirayra y Orochimaru miraban la situación analizándola detalladamente. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Ustedes son los guardaespaldas?-miraba esperanzado a los chicos parados frente a el

-Sí señor Namikaze, mi nombre es Menma Uzumaki y este es mi compañero Hagane Kyoya-hace reverencia

-Prometemos cuidar muy bien a su hijo señor- de igual forma hace lo mismo que su compañero

-Gracias a dios. Kakashi es efectivo cuando quiere serlo- sonríe cálidamente

Lo que no pudo ver Minato con la reverencia de los muchachos, fue la sonrisa sádica que ambos portaban. Les estaban dejando las cosas muy fáciles y ellos no iban a desperdiciar esa oportunidad.

**Continuará…**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, sin duda Itachi recibió su merecido y al parecer el siguiente en la lista es Deidara muahahaha. Cuídense nos vemos muy pronto y dejen revi por fa. **


	3. Episodio 2

**Episodio 2: el gorrión sin alas**

**Hola gente, veo que les ha gustado este fic. Estoy muy agradecida por hacer de esta historia una de sus favoritas y sobre todo por su revis nwn y aquí les traigo un nuevo capi. Este capítulo va dedicado a .**

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

Namikaze Deidara 20 años, cabello rubio de ojos color azul. Su delicada figura ha hecho caer a centenares de hombres a sus pies, pero no le interesaba ninguno, ya que solo tenía ojos para su prometido Itachi Uchiha que, a pesar de conocer su fama de gigoló, seguía con el más que nada por el amor que le profesa que por el compromiso arreglado por sus padres.

Se le considera uno de los mejores exponentes del arte a nivel mundial y al que han nombrado "el ángel del arte". Si supieran que en su pasado fue de todo, menos un ángel, no lo verían con la misma admiración.

Sus obras de arte eran bastante emotivas, que te podían llevar desde la euforia hasta la depresión ya que el chico Namikaze ha sabido plasmar todas sus emociones en su arte. Pero, desde la fatídica muerte de su prometido, su trabajo se había vuelto sombrío y triste y cabe destacar, que ha llamado muchísimo más la atención del público.

El rubio era seguro de sí mismo, paseaba por las calles sin ningún pesar, pero, desde el día en que Itachi se fue, sus miedos volvieron a surgir como aquel día en que había arruinado la belleza e inocencia de dos verdaderos ángeles.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Dos meses después del incidente de Itachi, Deidara presentaba su última obra hecha a basa de arcilla a la que tituló "Gorriones en su máximo esplendor" en uno de los museos más prestigiosos de Japón. Cerca de ahí se encontraban sus guardaespaldas vigilando que nadie lastimara al joven Namikaze.

Unas horas después de haber atendido a todos, decidió pasear un momento en el museo viendo sus obras y las de otros artistas antes de ir a casa.

-Se ve muy pensativo, joven Namikaze-habla Menma rompiendo el silencio

-Pareciera que hay algo que le perturbe-secundó Kyoya de forma seria

-No es nada, solo…recordando algunas cosas- seguía ensimismado viendo pinturas y esculturas

-Disculpe que pregunte esto pero… ¿sabe algo de su hermano, Naruto? Es mi amigo de la infancia y lo he intentado contactar todo este tiempo ya que tengo el enorme deseo de verlo-con una muy bien fingida preocupación Kyoya se para frente a él

La mención de su hermano menor hace que al rubio le entren escalofríos.

-Yo también quisiera saber qué ha sido del joven Sasuke ya que no responde mis llamadas y cada vez que pregunto a la casa me dicen que no está-una "tristeza" enorme se apodera de su voz

-Ellos… no están muertos, ¿verdad?-camina el moreno menor dando la vuelta alrededor del rubio

-N…no e…ellos están e…estudiando fuera y…no nos hemos podido contactar con ellos-sudando frio al sentir como sus guardaespaldas lo acosan como si fuera una presa

-Ufff… ¡qué alivio!-respira tranquilamente Menma

-Pensé que les había pasado algo malo-Kyoya con fingida felicidad le sonríe de lado

El miedo seguía presente en el y estaba tan "concentrado" en observar las imágenes que no se dio cuenta de las sonrisas siniestras de sus guardaespaldas.

De pronto, un extraño ruido se escucho en la galería haciendo sobresaltar a Deidara.

-Venga joven Namikaze, lo llevaremos a un lugar seguro-Menma lo jala del brazo mientras que Kyoya va a investigar el ruido

Caminan hacia la parte más antigua del museo. Rápidamente el Uzumaki mete a Deidara a un taller que estaba en completa oscuridad y diciéndole que por nada del mundo se asome por lo que encierra al rubio en el lugar.

-No tardaré, espere aquí-dice el moreno desde afuera para ir a apoyar a su compañero

-Está muy oscuro-a tientas en la oscuridad busca el interruptor-¡Ya está! Ahora voy a…-se queda de piedra al ver lo que había en el taller

Eran nada más ni nada menos que fotografías y pinturas de Sasuke y Naruto cuando eran niños. Lo más sorprendente es que estaban acomodas de forma que reproducían el día en que habían fallecido pero, ¿Cómo sabían exactamente lo que había pasado? Con horror, el rubio se pegó a la puerta deseando que eso no fuera verdad. Tratando de abrir la puerta, intentó escapar pero de pronto se fue la luz en todo el lugar y al siguiente momento los gritos desgarradores de sus guardaespaldas hicieron helar su sangre.

Unos pasos se acercaban lentamente hacia donde se encontraba. Rápidamente se escondió debajo de la mesa rezando porque saliera con vida de ahí. La puerta fue abierta lentamente sin ningún esfuerzo y dos sujetos entraron de forma sigilosa al lugar.

El rubio, lloroso, cubrió su boca con una de sus manos evitando sollozar muy fuerte. De pronto, lo sacan de su escondite jalándole de los cabellos. El que lo había tomado del pelo se notaba que era muy fuerte ya que lo estampó contra la mesa para amarrarle las manos y dejarlas depositadas en la mesa.

-Mira sus manos, no sólo sirven para tocar con lasciva y perversión la piel de niños inocentes- se escucha burlón el sujeto sacando un kunai

-Es muy talentoso, lástima que estas manos estén en un sujeto tan repugnante como el-menciona otra voz con fingida decepción

-Tsk, ni que decir de su cabello, está muy maltratado. Tendremos que cortarlo…al igual que sus manos-ríe sádico

Deidara abrió los ojos con pavor intentando zafarse del agarre del sujeto, pero le fue imposible.

-Se está incomodando con nuestra presencia ¿Qué tal si prendemos la luz para que se calme?-dice con burla el otro sujeto

-Me parece bien

Camina hacia el interruptor y enciende las luces. El rubio se acostumbraba a la luz cuando vio quienes eran los sujetos que lo habían amarrado y casi cae desmayado.

-Hola Dei-chan. Ha pasado mucho tiempo sin vernos hermano-el ojiazul le mira de forma sádica y venenosa

-Creo que se ha quedado sin palabras al vernos. Tanto tiempo, ¿verdad cuñadito?-le hablaba con falsa alegría para luego reírse

-Eh, Sasuke ¿no dijiste que le harías un corte de cabello a Deidara?-saca un kunai y lo clava con velocidad en la mesa a unos milímetros de las manos amarradas de su hermano

-Por supuesto, pero mira sus uñas Naruto, están muy sucias. Debes de limpiarlas-niega con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación de traerlas sucias

-Oh, créeme que será un placer hacerle una manicura gratis a mi amadísimo hermano-sonríe de forma macabra para iniciar con la "limpieza"

Sasuke tomaba fuertemente la cabeza del rubio y desde la raíz de sus cabellos metió su kunai y comenzó a arrancarle el cabello con todo y piel desde la base del cuello hasta llegar a la frente. Deidara gritaba agonizante e intentando huir pero el dolor de sentir su cabello siendo quitando más allá de la raíz y la enorme cantidad de sangre lo estaban debilitando.

Naruto enterraba su kunai en las uñas de las manos e iba quitando la uña, la piel y los músculos de los dedos. Aburrido de esa manicura, pasó a cortarle los dedos en cuatro partes como si fuera simple carne de aparador.

Los gritos de Deidara se dejaron escuchar con más estruendo. Sin cabellera y sin dedos lo tiraron al suelo. Ambos chicos sacaron sus espadas mientras sonreían satisfechos y malévolos a un rubio horrorizado y torturado.

-Naruto, ¿a tu padre no le gustaban las estatuas realistas?-le habla como si estuvieran conversando sobre el clima

-Por supuesto y más las esculturas que hace mi hermano-apunta su espada hacia una de las extremidades del mencionado

-Entonces ¿Qué mejor obra de arte que el mismo autor?-le mira sádico a lo que Naruto responde con una risilla burlona

Sasuke le cortó las piernas de un solo tajo, mientras que Naruto cortó sus manos y sus brazos de forma lenta y dolorosa.

-Me cansé de sus gritos de cerdo en matadero-bosteza aburrido el azabache

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo- y sin ninguna pizca de culpabilidad entierra su espada en la cabeza a Deidara dándole rápidamente la muerte

-Hm, ¿quieres que armemos las piezas para hacer una escultura Naru?-lo abraza de la cintura

-Me encantaría Sasuke, además, quiero ver si también tengo mi lado artístico-sonríe dándole un pequeño beso en los labios y haciendo reír al azabache por su comentario

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Habían pasado más de tres horas y no había señales ni de su hijo ni de los guardaespaldas por lo que Minato caminaba preocupado en la sala.

-Tranquilízate Minato. Tu hijo no tardará en llegar, de seguro se entretuvo viendo otras obras para luego mandarte una-aunque no lo externara, Fugaku también estaba muy nervioso

-Lo sé, pero es que me preocupa que…

Ding, dong.

-Buena la hora en que deje que mis empleados tuvieran un día libre- va a abrir la puerta y pero no hay nadie

Extrañado, cierra la puerta y antes de hacerlo, observa una carta dirigida a él.

-Es de Deidara y dice que me está esperando con un regalo en el garaje-sonríe aliviado. Ese muchacho siempre le daba muchas sorpresas

-¿Y qué esperas? Vayamos a ver ese regalo-lo alienta su amigo

Juntos van a ver el regalo al garaje y al entrar en él, se toparon con un gran paquete. Sin esperar a que llegara Deidara, el señor Namikaze al ver el contenido del regalo, su sorpresa cambio a una de horror total: su hijo, estaba totalmente descuartizado y acomodado de una forma retorcida como una estatua abstracta que no se lograba identificar quién o qué era.

Entre la "obra de arte" una carta sobresalía la cual fue tomada por Minato y comenzó a leer.

-"Van dos y faltan dos ¡Sería tán divertido ver sus caras de horror al ver los regalitos que les dieron sus amados hijos! ¿Usted será el próximo, Namikaze-san o será Uchiha-san? O puede que sean los dos al mismo tiempo. Quién sabe, aun así, pagarán con su sangre lo que hicieron"- después de leerla, vio que en el sobre había una foto donde estaban Sasuke y Naruto de pequeños

Después de eso, ninguno pudo decir nada más. Aterrados y paralizados quedaron callados dejando caer sus lágrimas por el dolor y la desesperación. Sin duda estaban pagando muy caro lo que habían hecho en el pasado, pero esos sujetos no descansarían hasta verlos muertos.

**Continuará…**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi. Díganme si quieren que en el próximo los padres sufran al mismo tiempo o igual, por separado. Cuídense, nos vemos. **


	4. Episodio 3

**Episodio 3: lo que está detrás de la cortina **

**Hola gente bonita aquí les traigo un capi más. Cabe mencionar que en este capi se mencionará la verdad sobre por qué violaron a Sasuke y a Naruto. Bueno, solo les diré eso para que vayan descubriendo por si mismos la verdad. Los dejo con el capi.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. **

La noche cayó rápidamente colándose entre la ventana de dos amantes que comenzaban un juego de pasión. El azabache y el rubio cayeron lentamente a la cama disfrutando de la mutua compañía por medio de besos y caricias.

Los gemidos y gritos de placer subieron de tono dejando entrever el deseo y el amor en la pareja. Sasuke levantó las piernas de Naruto apoyándolos en sus hombros para entrar de un solo golpe en él. Esperando a que se acostumbre y al ver que casi no le molesta que entre así de brusco, comienza a moverse lentamente.

Los jadeos, el sudor de sus cuerpos y la profesión de amor que se hacían al hacerse uno solo dejaron en claro que, a pesar de lo que estaban haciendo, su amor seguiría intacto.

El clímax llegó a ellos soltando sus esencias y marcando con ellas de quien eran dueños.

-Eso estuvo fantástico Sasuke-le sonríe dulcemente mirándole enamorado

-¿Qué esperabas? Conmigo siempre será así-sonríe arrogante recibiendo un pequeño golpe en el hombro haciéndole reír divertido

-Eres un soberbio teme-suelta una risita

-Y tu un dobe, pero así te amo y así me amas-le acaricia el rostro suavemente

-Extrañaba estar así contigo-se acurruca en el pecho albino de su amado-Quiero que esto termine ya Sasuke-mira a la nada

-Pronto va a terminar Naruto, ellos pagarán lo que nos hicieron-con voz fría lo pega más a él-Pero, ¿sabes? Podemos hacer otra visita más después de que acabemos con ellos-sonriendo sádico ya visualizaba a sus próximas victimas

-Eso me parece una gran idea- se sienta en sus piernas sonriéndole coqueto y a la vez sádico-Ni siquiera saben que nosotros sabemos de…-es interrumpido por uno de los fogosos besos de su amado

-Calla amor, mientras disfrutemos de nuestra noche libre-lo acaricia lentamente y Naruto en acuerdo de lo dicho por Sasuke, continúan con su apasionada noche.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Fugaku Uchiha y Minato Namikaze son conocidos como unos grandes hombres de negocios. Distinguidos, bien aclamados por sus empleados y sus inversionistas, se les ha considerado como los hombres del año, ya que no había ninguna cosa que manchara su reputación. Si supieran lo que estos "caballeros" hicieron con sus hijos menos, ya no serían tan perfectos.

Al salir a la luz el horrible asesinato de los hijos mayores Itachi y Deidara, los rumores comenzaron a hacerse presentes y a esparcirse como epidemia. La misma pregunta se hacían todos los que escuchaban los chismes ¿Quién querría ver muertos a los hijos y a los mismos empresarios, si siempre han sido "hombres de bien"? solo sabían la respuesta los mismos magnates.

Ahora mismo los señores Uchiha y Namikaze salían de la casa del primero dispuestos a ir a la empresa después de su descanso y de haber tenido un día tan ajetreado y lleno de preguntas de los molestos medios de comunicación. Llegaron a la limosina del señor Uchiha cuando vieron a un chico que no era su chofer de siempre y eso los extrañó.

-Buenas tardes señores, se que se van a preguntar dónde está su chofer habitual-menciona un joven castaño abriendo la puerta trasera del auto-El señor Marcus me pidió que le disculparan ya que le dio una pulmonía bastante fuerte. Así que me pidió que los llevara a su destino-hace reverencia

-Descuida, dile a Marcus que se mejore y esperamos verlo sano-sonríe abiertamente el señor Namikaze entrando al auto

-Eres de los pocos muchachos que si respetan a sus mayores-sonríe levemente el señor Uchiha entrando también

El chofer cierra la puerta y sin que se enteren los ocupantes, la sonrisa y la mirada del chico se tornaron maléficas. Se sube al coche y lleva a su "destino" a los empresarios.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡Jajaja! Nos están dejando las cosas demasiado fáciles- brinda con un sujeto un pelilargo riendo a carcajadas

-¡Eliminaron a los herederos de la compañía sin que nos ensuciáramos las manos!-toma de su copa el otro sujeto festejando

-Y ahora también se desharán de los actuales jefes-ríe sádico

-Fue una excelente idea el haber hecho que esos cuatro se deshicieran de los mocosos-de igual forma ríe el otro sirviéndose más vino

Con una cara de satisfacción recordaban cómo habían manipulado a sus "queridos" hijos y nietos.

**Flash back **

_Las caras de sus hijos y nietos se tornaron sorprendidas y asqueadas. Orochimaru y Jirayra les miraban diciendo con ello que iban muy en serio. _

_-Seguiremos teniendo función activa dentro de la corporación. Si nos dejan fuera, Naruto y Sasuke van a sufrir las consecuencias-sonríe sádico el hombre peliblanco_

_-Así que, como no queremos que esos niños tomen represalias con nosotros, deberán traumarlos. ¡Y QUE MEJOR TRAUMA QUE SER VIOLADOS POR SUS PROPIOS PADRES Y HERMANOS!-ríe estruendosamente el hombre con ojos de serpiente _

_-¡ESTAN LOCOS! ¿Y osan ser de nuestra familia?-Deidara no le pondría ni una mano encima a sus dos adoraciones, ya que también consideraba a Sasuke como su hermano _

_-¡NO LE VOY A PONER UN DEDO ENCIMA A MIS HERMANITOS! Y no dejaremos que ustedes lo hagan-Itachi estaba furioso y asqueado por la proposición de esos dos vejestorios _

_-Oh, qué lástima. Si no lo hacen puede que ahora vuelen en mil pedacitos-en la mano de Orochimaru había un pequeño interruptor que claramente era un detonador para una bomba_

_-¡Ni te atrevas a hacerlo papá!-gritaba Fugaku furioso e impotente _

_-Está bien, haremos lo que nos dices-Minato apretaba los puños con resignación _

_-Bien, ya nos estamos entendiendo. Háganlo hoy mismo y queremos pruebas de que lo hicieron-Jirayra se dirigió hacia la salida siendo seguido por Orochimaru con unas grandes sonrisas de victoria desapareciendo del lugar rápidamente _

_-Iremos por sus hermanos. Esperen aquí_

_-Acabaremos de una vez con esto-secundo Minato yendo hacia la puerta e ir por sus pequeños retoños _

_-¿Crees…que nos perdonen por lo que vamos a hacerles?-Deidara miraba a la nada con expresión vacía _

_-Espero que sí- toma la mano del rubio intentando sacar fuerzas para la atrocidad que iba a cometer_

_Al escuchar el llamado de sus padres y con la cabeza fría se dirigieron al cuarto donde estaban sus hermanitos._

**Fin del flash back **

-Nunca olvidaré sus caras

-Fue muy interesante de ver además de deleitarme-Orochimaru tomaba la última gota de su vino

-Bueno, los negocios nos llaman-se estira un poco y camina hacia la salida de su oficina

-Bien dicho compañero-con una sonrisa hueca lo acompaña

Lo que no sabían es que alguien aparte de los hijos y nietos de ellos, sabía de la horrorosa verdad.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Como podemos ver en la gráfica, las ventas del último modelo de computadoras superaron a las de la generación anterior con un 30% gracias a su velocidad y resistencia a virus-el rubio señalaba las cantidades en una gráfica proyectada en multimedia

-El adquirir nuestros equipos de computación en otros países ha garantizado la preservación y mejora de los modelos para llevar a nuestros clientes un óptimo desempeño de sus equipos-seguía el moreno con la presentación de las ventas

Cambió la diapositiva y en la siguiente se mostró una imagen que perturbó y sorprendió a los asistentes de junta pero más que nada dejó horrorizados a los jefes de la compañía.

-¿Qué significa esto?-bramó alterado uno de los inversionistas-¿Por qué está esa imagen de unos niños en condiciones tan deplorables?-exigió saber al ver como dos pequeños niños estaban llenos de golpes y heridas, además de una sustancia blanca muy bien conocida que salía por la parte baja de sus traseros

-…-siguieron en estado de shock sin saber que decir

De pronto, las persianas se bajaron y las luces de la sala se apagaron dejándolos a todos en completa oscuridad. Segundos después, se escuchó el sonido de espadas cortando el viento. Antes de que pudieran reaccionar los dueños de la empresa, se vieron sujetados y amarrados a sillas a velocidad pasmosa.

Las luces volvieron a encender y las persianas se mantuvieron cerradas, la iluminación dejó ver al chico castaño que hizo de chofer para ellos y a otro chico con cabello rojo viéndoles fríamente. No aguantaron las miradas y desviaron las suyas. Hubieran preferido lidiar con ellas a ver la abominación frente a ellos: todos los presentes estaban muertos y con los cuellos cortados de forma rápida y certera.

-¿Les gustó?-habla con burla el chico castaño

-Lo que les pasó a ellos no será nada comparado con lo que vamos a hacerles-sonríe malignamente el pelirrojo

-Pero antes… ¿qué les parecieron sus regalos?-intenta no reírse de las caras asustadas y sorprendidas de los dueños

-No sabíamos que regalarles, así que pensamos ¿Qué mejor regalo para un padre que su propio hijo dentro de una caja de obsequio?-dijo con fingida emoción

-¿Qué quieren de nosotros?-habla directo el rubio intentando zafarse

-No les hemos hecho nada para que hayan matado a nuestros hijos-con furia, les exige haciendo amago también de zafarse

-¿Qué no nos hicieron nada?-el semblante emocionado del pelirrojo cambia por uno de odio y frialdad

-¿Están seguro que no nos hicieron una gran bajeza que duró años para tratar de olvidarlo y que no funcionó?-el castaño se dirige a ellos sacando un kunai de su manga-creo que hay que refrescarles la memoria-sonríe sádico

-Me parece buena idea-sonríe de igual forma sacando un kunai de su pantalón

Ambos se quitan las pelucas dejando ver el color original de sus cabellos. Los mayores abrieron los ojos anonadados sin creer lo que estaban viendo.

-Naruto, Sasuke. Mis niños-hablaban con voz cortada y con las lágrimas saliendo sin querer detenerlas

Iban a decir algo más cuando ambos mencionados hacen un corte profundo en las mejillas de los mayores.

-Hace mucho dejamos de serlo-Naruto pone el kunai en su cuello

-No vuelvan a decirnos así, no quiero que mi nombre salga de sus sucias bocas-pone el kunai cerca de los labios de su "padre"

-Eh Sasuke, ¿los matamos lento o les cortamos la cabeza de una vez?-mira sin sentimiento alguno a su padre

-Me gusta tomarme las cosas con calma. Empecemos de abajo a arriba-saca más kunais y le pasa algunos a Naruto

Encantando por la respuesta, Naruto clava con fuerza dos kunais en los pies de Minato haciéndolo gritar de dolor. Sasuke, en cambio, le quitó los zapatos a Fugaku y empalmó sus pies para enterrar un solo kunai que le hizo gritar también de dolor.

Siguieron por hacer muchos cortes en las piernas dejando ver hasta el fémur. Llegaron a la entrepierna de los mayores y allí clavaron, rasparon y cortaron parte de la virilidad de ambos hombres. El pecho de ambos fue llenado de rasguños y cortes profundos.

Los gritos desgarradores, la sangre que salía a borbotones y las suplicas de piedad inundaron el lugar.

-Ya me aburrí Sasuke. Mi padre grita peor que Deidara- saca su espada y la dirige directamente al cuello

-Tienes razón, aunque mi padre está peor que Itachi cuando gritó clemencia-de igual manera pone su espada en el cuello

-N…niños…po…por favor. Pe…perdónenos-miraban con suplica y lágrimas abundantes en sus rostros

-Les dijimos que no queríamos que nos llamaran así-sin titubear cortaron de tajo las cabezas y éstas salían rodando del cuerpo de los mayores

-Al fin se acabó esto-el rubio limpiaba su espada y guardándola en su lugar

-Ya me siento satisfecho-le sonríe el azabache abrazándole por la cintura

-Quiero ir a casa descansar-le mira calmado y algo cansado

-Vámonos, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí-lo besa

El rubio corresponde y se van de ahí abrazados y sintiéndose liberados. Después harían esa visita que les encargó que hiciera Kakashi después de matar a los que mancillaron la inocencia de ambos.

**Continuará**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Este es el penúltimo capi de esta historia, así que pronto les traeré el último cap. Cuídense, nos vemos y dejen revi por fa. **


	5. Episodio 4

**Episodio 4: quitando la piel de serpiente y las patas de sapo**

**Hola de nuevo gente bonita, aquí les traigo el último capítulo de esta historia. Cabe destacar que estoy muy agradecida de que hayan hecho de este fic uno de sus favoritos y agradecerles también por sus maravillosos revis. Sin más que agregar, que disfruten el cap. **

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. **

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde la "indisposición" de Fugaku y Minato para seguir con la dirección de la empresa. El accidente se mantuvo en secreto para no causar más caos del que ya estaba presente.

Los padres de los empresarios, con todo "su pesar" decidieron dirigir la empresa para que ésta no quedara a la deriva y a pesar del dolor que según eso sentían, fueron capaces de sacarla a flote.

Después de un arduo trabajo dentro de la compañía, Orochimaru y Jirayra decidieron ir a uno de los lujosos hoteles de la ciudad para disfrutar de la buena compañía de mujeres que prestaban sus servicios para su satisfacción.

-Buenos días señores, su transporte está listo-Kakashi les abría la puerta de la limosina. Había sido degradado de puesto al estar ese par a la cabeza de la empresa por lo que no quedó de otra más que servir de su chofer

-Oh, Kakashi ¡qué gusto verte! El traje de chofer te queda muy bien-habló burlón el moreno viéndole como si fuera poca cosa

-Vaya, has caído bastante bajo. Pudiste irte a conseguir otro trabajo. Oh, espera, no puedes ya que sabes sobre lo que pasó con nuestros queridos hijos y nietos-con fingido pesar lo empuja Jirayra para entrar al auto seguido por Orochimaru

-No me dejaron opción ya que alguien "habló mal de mí" en otros lugares que son mucho mejores que éste-mira despectivamente a ambos y cerrando la puerta

Vibra el celular de kakashi y contesta la llamada mientras se sube a la limosina.

-Sí, la serpiente y el sapo están a bordo-sonríe de lado dando por terminada la llamada

Mientras los dos mayores iban conversando, no se dieron cuenta que un extraño humo comenzó a expandirse en su lugar y antes de que pudieran reaccionar cayeron desmayados perdiendo la noción de la realidad.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Comenzaron a despertar y con dificultad pudieron abrir los ojos. Cuando ya pudieron acostumbrar la vista con sorpresa se vieron desnudos, amarrados de las manos y amarrados de las piernas pero abiertas dejando exponer toda su parte baja del cuerpo. Intentaron zafarse pero no pudieron hacer nada.

-Vaya, al fin despiertan-de entre las sombras Kakashi viéndolos de forma pasiva

-Kakashi, ¿Qué significa esto bastardo?-exigió saber Orochimaru viéndole con odio

-A mi no me preguntes, solo estoy haciendo un favor a algunos amigos-mete las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón como si lo que hiciera fuera algo común

-¿A quién estas ayudando bastando? ¿A los mismos que mataron a los demás miembros de nuestras familias?-Jirayra le miraba fúrico

-Exactamente-dijeron otras voces saliendo de entre las sombras

-¿Quiénes son ustedes mocosos?- al moreno mayor se le hacían demasiado familiares

-Bu, qué malos son ¿acaso no se acuerdan de sus queridos nietos Naruto y Sasuke?-dijo con fingida decepción el rubio

-Y yo que esperaba un abrazo de bienvenida con mucho amor-menciona sarcástico el azabache

Los mayores solo atinaron a abrir los ojos en demasía ¡SE SUPONE QUE ESE PAR DE MOCOSO ESTABAN MUERTOS!

-Regresamos de la muerte-Naruto ya estaba frente a su abuelo mirándole diabólicamente

-Pero no se preocupen, morir no es tan malo-habló Sasuke en el oído de su pariente con una sonrisa siniestra

El moreno y el rubio comenzaron a rasgar los pies de los vejetes quitando parte de la piel de los dedos haciéndolos sangrar y gritar de dolor.

-¿Sabes Sasuke? No es justo que solo nosotros nos estemos divirtiendo-hace un puchero

-Tienes mucha razón Naruto. Y… ¿qué tal si invitamos a jugar a los demás?-sonríe de lado mirando a Kakashi y luego hacia las sombras

Los viejos de las familias Uchiha y Namikaze vieron con sorpresa y en estado de shock a nada más ni nada menos que a Fugaku, Minato, Itachi y Deidara VIVOS.

-¿No te encanta nuestra reunión familiar Sasu?-lo abraza dándole un beso

-Es sin duda muy gratificante Naru-sonríe correspondiendo el beso

-¿Co…mo e…es q…e…stan vi…viv?-las palabras no salian de ninguno de los mayores

-Todo fue parte del plan de estos dos maravillosos muchachos-dicen con orgullo Fugaku y Minato tocando el hombro de sus hijos

-De hecho, ellos ya sabían de su plan desde antes que nos dijeran a nosotros-Itachi sonrió prepotente al ver las caras de incredulidad y terror de los viejos asquerosos

-Así que, a pesar de ser tan pequeños, idearon este plan junto con Kakashi y nos lo plantearon. Lo hicieron casi en sus narices, pero como no los consideraban un mayor peligro, lo pudieron realizar sin ser descubiertos-Deidara los miraba con burla y asco

Se acercaron todos a los torturados con kunais y cuchillos.

-Oigan, ¿sabían que las serpientes cambian de piel?-sonríe malignamente el rubio haciendo que los demás sonrieran de la misma manera

-Pero, ¿también sabían que algunos sapos pierden todo su equilibrio al no tener todas sus patas?-decía con burla el azabache

-Pues, hay que comprobarlo-Kakashi miró sin sentimiento alguno a ese par de abominaciones de personas

Comenzaron a quitarle la piel a Orochimaru desde los pies hasta el cuello mientras que cortaban de manera lenta y dolorosa las piernas, pies, brazos y manos de Jirayra. Las victimas gritaban con horror y desesperación pidiendo una clemencia que jamás les darían.

-Hm, tenías razón hijo. Las serpientes si cambian de piel, aunque esta es muy horrenda-Fugaku miraba con asco los músculos expuestos debido a toda la piel retirada

-Bien hecho hijo, ahora que quiera levantarse a caminar no podrá. Tendrá que arrastrarse-con fingida lástima miraba las piernas colgantes mientras escurrían chorros de sangre de ellas

-Hermanito, ya me aburrí de ver la cara agonizante de estos sujetos-bosteza con fastidio Itachi

-Igual yo Naru, ¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer?-fingiendo curiosidad mira al mencionado

-¿La frente o la garganta Naru?-apuntando su espada hacia los moribundos

-La garganta. Quiero ver que se ahoguen con su propia sangre-dice fríamente apuntando también su arma

Sin miramientos, atravesaron la garganta de los mayores viendo con diversión como se ahogaban en el líquido rojo que brotaba de ella y luego de unos agonizantes segundos después, los vejetes habían muerto.

-Gracias a dios que acabó esto. Ya me estaba cansando de matar gente-suspira con fastidio el rubio

-Ya no nos van a molestar jamás-lo abraza el azabache

-Niños, se escuchará raro decir esto pero… estamos orgullosos de ustedes- sonríe Minato seguido de Fugaku que asintió con la cabeza dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo

-Eso fue increíble. Aunque no se cómo es que pudieron aguantar el haberlos matado sin vomitar-decían con burla los hermanos de ellos haciéndolos enojar un poco

-Kakashi sensei nos entrenó muy bien-dice Naruto con una gran sonrisa alagando al mencionado

-¿Qué puedo decir? Tengo unos excelentes alumnos y además, también tuve buenos maestros-mirando a los padres de éstos quienes sonreían satisfechos

-Además, todavía nos queda una "rata faldera" y un "chicle ofrecido" de los cuales debemos deshacernos-dice Sasuke haciendo reír a su rubio

Los demás sonrieron con maldad imaginando cómo la pareja iba a visitar de manera "pasiva" a la rata y al chicle. Y ellos estarían encantados de ayudarlos a deshacerse de todos aquellos que osaran corromper el sistema e intentaran dañar a la familia. Si, a Kabuto y a Sakura les esperaban una grata visita de la compañía Uchiha-Namikaze que, aparte de saber vender equipos de cómputo, también eran expertos en "limpiar ventanas y sacar la basura" desde hace varias generaciones.

**FIN **

**Aquí termina esta historia y espero que este capi les haya agradado. Cuídense, hasta la próxima vez. **


	6. Epílogo

**Epílogo: quitando chicles del zapato y ratas de agujeros**

**Hola a todo, les traigo el epílogo que tanto habian estado pidiendo. Lamento no haberl hecho antes, mi compu pasó a mejor vida T_T pero bueno, sin mas que decirles les dejo el cap. **

**Los personajes de Naruto no son mios, son de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Un año después…**

Las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad para la compañía Uchiha-Namikaze, aunque aun quedaban algunos cabos sueltos por resolver.

Sakura y Kabuto eran los secretarios personales de los fallecidos Orochimaru y Jirayra, que, aparte de secretarios, eran los amantes personales de ambos. Obviamente tenían sus motivos para estar con ellos. Uno de esos motivos era la gran cantidad de dinero que manejaban.

Cumplian con su tarea de "servicio privado" para ver sus caprichos realizados. Eso les importó un pepino a los verdaderos jefes de la compañía, hasta ahora…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¿Estás seguro Itachi?-miraba seriamente Fugaku unos papeles donde se indicaba la bancarrota de la empresa

-No estoy bromeando. Se llevaron hasta el ultimo centavo-el hijo mayor hablaba bastante molesto, ese par de ratas no sabían donde se estaban metiendo

-Todos sabemos quienes fueron las ratas que se llevaron- Minato se paseaba tranquilamente por la oficina extrañando a todos con su actitud tan pasiva en ese momento

-¿Vas a hablarles?-Deidara sonrío extrañamente captando la atencion de los presentes

-Sabes que si. Es más, incluso lo harán gratis-se pone a reír el rubio mayor

-Je, se a lo que te refieres. Naruto nunca pudo tragar la actitud del chicle rosa y Sasuke odia a muerte a la rata faldera-Fugaku tomaba un poco de vino sonriendo con burla

-Desde que Sakura le puso el ojo a Sasuke desde pequeños, No hay día en que no quiera sacarle los ojos y arrancarle los cabellos-Deidara se puso a pintar una gran obra de arte

-Kabuto no se queda atrás. Quiso usar a Naruto para "un experimento de anatomía" obviamente Sasuke le partió la boca de un puñetazo-Itachi contemplaba la obra de su amado rubio

-Me gusta tu idea Deidara- sonríen con orgullo pero a la vez sádicos al ver su pintura

Entran a la oficina Sasuke y Naruto con amplias sonrisas ya que irian a "visitar a sus amigos". Observaron que estaban muy atentos a la pintura de Deidada. Por curiosidad, la vieron y por ende les encantó.

-Me fascina la idea Dei-los ojos del rubio menos brillaban emocionados

-Sin duda eres un artista nato-el azabache estaría muy encantado de llevarla a la vida real

-Gracias chicos. No lleguen tarde, ya que ustedes montarán la obra-sonrieron sádicos todos por el comentario de Deidara

-Créenos, la función será espectacular-sin más que decir, los menores se fueron muy sonrientes

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sakura y Kabuto corrían como posesos por toda la casa guardando el dinero que habían sacado de la empresa para largarse a vivir muy lejos de ahí. Fue su unica opción, ya que los vejestorios desaparecieron misteriosamente y por ende, no les pagaron ni un centavo.

Sin darse cuenta, la casa comenzó a llenarse de humo lentamente. Ambos ladrones intentaron salir, pero las salidas estaban bloqueadas. El humo se hizo más espeso y con ello, la respiración se hizo insoportable haciendo que perdieran la conciencia en poco tiempo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Despiertan con un dolor de cabeza intenso, su vista comenzaba a ser más visible y al estar totalmente despiertos, se vieros suspendidos en el aire atados de manos y pies. Vieron abajo y observaron con horror un tanque lleno de ácido.

Intentaron moverse y liberarse, pero nada sirvió. De pronto, vieron que también estaban pegajosos y cubiertos de algo desconocido.

-Las ratas ya despertaron-Naruto le sonríe desde abajo haciendo que los mencionados se quedaran sin habla

-¿Qué pasa? ¿acaso se comieron la lengua entre ustedes?-Sasuke les miraba burlonamente poniendose a un lado de Naruto para abrazarlo de la cintura

-¿Co…cómo es que es…estan vivos?-la sorpresa en el rostro de Kabuto se notó bastante

-U…ustedes estaban muertos-Sakura casi se pone a llorar

-Sasuke, no me gusta como te esta viendo la plasta rosa-hace un puchero fingiendo enojo

-Hm, como si a mi me gustara la forma en que te ve la rata faldera-miraba con odio puro al de lentes

-Hablando de ratas. No hemos alimentado a las que viven aquí-el rubio veía como un montón de roedores se dirigían rápidamente a su "comida"

-No te preocupes, ya comerán. Aunque harán canibalismo con una de ella y se comerán de postre un chicle gigante-ríe macabramente el azabache cuando las ratas se avalanzaron a todas las partes de los cuerpos

Gritaban agonizantemente sintiendo como las ratas les desgarraban la piel comiendo como si no hubiera un mañana. Minutos tortuosos y desesperantes para ellos, dejaron de serlo cuando las alimañas habían terminado de comer dejándolos prácticamente irreconocibles.

-Oh, olvidamos decirles que las ratas estaban rabiosas-finge preocupación el rubio

-Pues hay que bañarlos y quitarles la rabia, ¿no crees?-sonríe malicioso tomando un control que apuntó hacia la cuerda que suspendía a los deformados

Apretó el botón y con gran velocidad, los hizo caer al ácido para luego subirlos lentamente. Los gritos volvieron a ser protagonistas en esa obra de horror. Sasuke repitió la acción varias veces hasta verlos más deformados que antes.

-¡POR FAVOR DETÉNGANSE! ¡EL DINERO ESTÁ EN LA CASA, LLÉVENSELO SI QUIEREN!-Sakura lloraba del dolor al sentir su piel totalmente quemada y deformada y pedía clemencia

Kabuto se encontraba inconsciente todo deforme y unos pedazos de su cara se desprendían.

-¿Sabes? No quiero ensuciar mi espada clavandola en la cabeza de estos deformes-el rubio los miraba con asco ignorando el grito de súplica de la plasta rosa

-Buen punto, creo que hay que seguir bañándolos-con una sonrisa de medio lado los volvió a sumergir

Hizo amago de sacarlos, pero la cuerda ya no resistió.

-Ups, la cuerda se rompió-dijo Naruto con burla

-Lástima, ya no tengo otra Naruto-fingiendo decepción dejan que el ácido termine con su trabajo

-No te preocupes Sasuke, de seguro están encantados por su baño antirrábico- lo abraza del brazo y dándole un beso

-Tienes razón, no se ve que quieran salir de ahí-sonríe correspondiendo el beso pero con más pasión

-La obra terminó muy rápido-suspira el rubio

-De hecho fue una y única escena esta obra. No me dio tiempo de comprarte algo para ver la función de esos dos grandes actores- finge pesar haciendo reír a su amado

Vieron que en el tanque de ácido, sólo quedaba un montón de pelo rosa y unos lentes dejando ver con ello, que los actores ya no se volverían a presentar.

Terminaron de hacer su trabajo y fueron a buscar el dinero. Como si nada hubiera pasado, llegaron a la empresa con todo el dinero recuperado.

Después de lo ocurrido, Sasuke y Naruto se tomaron unas merecidas vacaciones. Y con ello hizo ver a todos los que querían dañar la empresa junto con los dueños y herederos, que solo necesitaban llamar a Sasuke y Naruto para limpiar ventanas y sacar la basura.

**FIN **

**Espero que les haya gustado. Cuídense, nos veremos con otro fic. **


End file.
